moonguardfandomcom-20200213-history
COBRA
COBRA (Coalition Operations Battalion Reconnaissance & Assault) is a combined military force of the new Horde. It is composed of several major military units, groups and guilds with different agendas, functions and territories. They are united for the purpose of mutual defense and territorial dominance over their counterparts in the Grand Alliance, specifically the Alliance's AEGIS initiative. While not all of the guilds are specifically RP-PvP, they regularly participate and support COBRA. Prior to March 22nd 2010, COBRA was more commonly known as the Horde Coalition in the Moon Guard community. =Operations= While management work such as invite lists, contact and coordination with AEGIS, and answering general questions or concerns fall under the purview of a select few, COBRA operates primarily as a council of equals between all the member guilds. COBRA jointly garrisons Warsong Hold in the Borean Tundra as a headquarters, encouraging random RP between all of the member guilds throughout the day. COBRA also has a private chat channel specifically for the guild masters and their officers to help with coordination, integration, and impromptu reinforcement. During actual RP-PvP events, however, a COBRA Commander is appointed to implement strategy and lead the assembled COBRA forces. COBRA often rotates this position among the council, but is generally the event planner. =Joining COBRA= Generally, the process of becoming involved with COBRA is done in-character. Independent soldiers (players whose guild is not a member of COBRA, but would like to participate in COBRA events) need only contact one of the COBRA guild guild masters to be added to the invite list for the events. Guild masters looking to join their guild to COBRA are given a chance to meet the guild masters of all the other member guilds and ask questions if needed. Applicant guilds will be directly informed about how COBRA works (as detailed above in 'Operations'), and if there are no objections or considerations to be made, the applicant guild will be added to the COBRA roster and the guild master (or other designee) will be added to the invite list. It is up to each guild master (or designee) to create a "proxy" calendar event to inform their guild, as their individual guild members will not receive COBRA invites directly. =Allied Forces= The Kor'kron Legion - The elite forces of the Horde from Orgrimmar, led by Overlord Garkar Axebite. The Shadarim - Agents and emissaries of the Banshee Queen from Undercity, led by Darrai Stonemason Burning Tusk Tribe - While not an official member of COBRA, the Burning Tusks fight alongside The Shadarim. They are led by Commanders Jindal and Calleo. The Warsong Outriders - Warsong forces from Ashenvale, led by Grognir and Kahshra. The Pale Shield - Forsaken imperialists led by the ever-grating Florrik. Ebon Blade Knights - Troops sworn to the Horde from Acherus, they are led by Mustadar Spiritwalker. Stormrock Clan - One of the orcish clans with deep spiritual ties, they are led by Erier Fireiris. The Hawktotem Tribe - A unit of Tauren hailing from Mulgore for the might of the Horde, led by Hranu. Veldbarad Bornevalesh - A supposed criminal syndicate with objectives of their own, they are led by Celeania and Sadrine. The Sanguine Tower - A rogue group of former Scourge San'layn, led by Kalathall. Wyvern Company - An elite maverick force led by Teeienus. House Silvacce - One of the noble houses of Silvermoon City, they are led by Goriyus and Khyrza. House Vermillion Morbid Dissonance Category:Group Category:Horde Category:RPPvP